Checkups A Plenty
5/29/2011 09:11 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Lifeline Swivel Once again Swivel darkens the doorway of Lifeline's clinic. WEll, not so much darkens as arrives at the heavily shuttered building with a couple of bullet holes and some scuff marks. What might be more alarming is the fact that the femme seems to be carrying an arm. It certainly isn't her arm, as both of her are attached. The arm occasionally twitches. Lift Off is not too far behind Swivel, the large shuttle mech ducks under the entry and intones. "Good cycle." Lifeline is inside the clinic stirring up a bit of putty to cover up the bullet holes in the walls of the building -- those thugs may have tried to intimidate her and failed, but she is NOT about to let just everyone know about that by seeing all of the pock-marks. The bay door has already been repaired and doubly reinforced. She hears Swivel's arrival and turns to ... "Slagit, what's happened NOW?" Swivel pauses, seeming quite startled when Lift Off offers her a good cycle. And she is about to return the greeting when Lifeline's exasperation is expressed. The result is she doesn't respond to either right away. Taking a moment to prioritize, she waves a hand, HER HAND, at Lift Off then turns to Lifeline, sporting several pockmarks of her own. The femme is also quite grimy. "I got shot," she answers nonchalantly, which seems vastly different from the giddy yet nervous behavior the femme usually exhibits. She idly hides the arm she's carrying behind her back as an afterthought. Lift Off frowns slightly at the pock marks in the building as well as in Swivel. "I can wait outside until you are ready for my follow up Lifeline." the mech offers politely. Lifeline huffs a sigh out of her vents. "No, no. Get in here. Both of you." She gestures to them while setting aside the canister of putty. "You," she points at Swivel, then indicates the med berth. "Sit." She then looks at Lookout. "You," she points him toward the work bench. "Sit." Swivel nods her head and briskly walks over to the med berth and hops onto it, wiggling her aft to scooch further back on it, her legs hanging over the edge and swinging in an alternating fashion. She places the arm she was toting around and sets it beside her. Lift Off nods and moves to the work bench, not questioning the medic one bit. He glances over at Swivel and the arm in her hands. Wisely though he keeps his mouth shut.. for now. Lifeline steps over and starts running diagnostics on Swivel to find any damage other than what's readily visible. Then while waiting for the antiquated computer to crunch the data for her she turns back to Lift Off. "You said something about a follow up?" Swivel ceases swinging her legs when lifeline comes over, tilting her head to the side briefly. As for the diagnostics, there do not appear to be any further complications besides the bullet wounds. She stares across the way at Lift Off, then wonders if that is a terribly rude thing to do at a clinic? Thus she glances away and begins looking around idly. Lift Off inclines his head to Lifeline, "Yes, I wanted to make sure that all the radiation was out of my systems before I went back into space again. Better safe than sorry." he intones. Lifeline ahs and nods. As soon as the computer beeps that Swivel's scan is complete she starts a scan on Lift Off, this one far more detailed, aka slow. As soon as the computer starts crunching the data she steps back over to Swivel and reads the results. Her first question of the little femme, though? "Whose arm is that?" Swivel swings her legs, glances over at the arm, then at Lifeline, then at the arm, which suddenly twitches, then back to Lifeline. She smiles, trying to look innocent. "...........Psykeout's. He was in a rush and left it behind in my position. Not sure whether to toss it in a junk heap or hold onto it in case he wants it back. I figure he can get a new one made though. Until I make up my mind I’m just holding on to it." Lift Off looks over at Swivel and smiles a little at her, the mech sitting still as the scanner does its work and starts figuring out his health. He stays silent as the small femme explains who's arm it is... Lifeline hms but otherwise doesn't comment. She simply starts working on the gunshot damage that Swivel has suffered. Of course, compared to her leg damage from a few days back this is nothing. "And WHY was he separate from his arm? Hm?" Swivel offers up a little shrug and glances to the side for a moment before looking back at Lifeline. "It just... popped off! It's a very twitchy arm. Arm's shouldn't twitch after being severed, should they? Or maybe I'm just seeing things." Lift Off watches and listens, that's all he's going to do as he just thinks whatever he may be thinking to himself. Lifeline says, "No, it shouldn't still be twitching." She finishes the repairs quickly enough. "So take it somewhere else, please. And I had BETTER not see you back in here for anything other than a social call for at least the next week." Swivel raises her optic ridges at Lifeline's last comment. "Oh hey, you wouldn't mind if I stopped by for a social call? Because I totally would if I didn't think you'd chase me out of here with a pipe or a wrench or something!" Lift Off looks over at the scanner curiously to see what results are... Lifeline says, "If I'm not busy patching some other slag-brained fool up, yes." She steps out of the little femme's way, just in time for the computer to ping that Lift Off's readings are ready. "Now shoo." Swivel slips off of the berth, swiping the arm from the table as she does so. She does a mock salute with her free hand and heads to the exit. "Thank you for everything, Lifeline! Ladee da da daaaaaaaa." Lift Off watches Swivel leave, then looks over to Lifeline. "I hope I'm not classified as a slag brained fool." he murmurs. Lifeline says, "Do you wander in here every other day damaged to the Pit? No. I think that says enough." She starts examining the results of the scan. "Everything is looking clean so far. How have you been feeling?" Lift Off mms softly to the question and gives a nod of his head, replying, "I've been feeling fine. No issues that I could tell. Just wanted to be very sure I was safe to fly again. That explosion at the refugee camp has had a rather odd affect on my job as a shuttle... so it's good to know I can go back to it and not break down." Lifeline nods her agreement with that. "I'd say you're ready to fly again, then. And not a moment too soon. I'm probably going to need you to carry parts to and from Iacon or Crystal City for me." Lift Off cocks his head to that as he gets off of the work bench, "Oh? Do you have an order on you?" Lifeline says, "No, but Ratchet and I usually just swap for what the other is running low on. I can usually rebuild large parts that aren't made anymore, and he's got all of the tiny parts that degrade frequently. Same thing with Crystal City." Lift Off ahs to that and nods, "All right so where am I going first then? I presume you have a trade in place?" Discordia appears in a puff of smoke. Lifeline says, "I don't have anything right now, but I'll be sure to let you know when I do." Lift Off nods to that, "All right then, thanks for checking out my systems Lifeline. I'll get out of your way now. Have a good cycle." Lifeline nods to Lift Off, then picks up the canister of putty again, hoping it hasn't solidified in the meantime. There's footsteps outside. Then small blue eyes peer around the corner inside, quickly retreating back out of view with a quick intake Lift Off ducks under the doorway and heads off. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Swivel's Logs